


Like Rabbit Pokémon

by AurelianusRex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Pokephilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurelianusRex/pseuds/AurelianusRex
Summary: When his Lopunny (Ishtar) goes into heat, a Pokémon trainer (Gareth) in the Sinnoh Region takes it upon himself to relieve her stress.
Relationships: Mimilop | Lopunny/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. Heat

The Lopunny leapt gracefully into the air, bringing its paw-like foot down on the Shieldon’s head. The dinosaur Pokémon staggered from the blow before dropping to the ground. The Ruin Maniac recalled his fallen Pokémon as the slender rabbit Pokémon leapt happily into the air.

“Come on Ishtar, don’t be mean.” She turned as Gareth, her trainer, stepped forward. “Good job.” He whispered, patting her on the head, “Good battle.” He held out his hand and the Ruin Maniac shook it. Then the two trainers parted ways.

Ishtar fell back as the two made their way along Route 214, the battle had helped get her mind off the ‘pressing’ issue, but now that it was over the problem had only gotten worse. She rubbed her legs together as she walked, reveling in the small amount of friction it afforded. Her gaze landed on Gareth’s butt as they walked and desire lust threatened to overwhelm her, she needed it… badly. She was a Lopunny, she was built to fuck, and be fucked, by creatures much smaller than her… and creatures much bigger than her. She’s hadn’t had actual sex since before she evolved… before she became Gareth’s Pokémon. She’d been able to hold her libido in check thus far, but she couldn’t hold out much longer with self-pleasure alone, she needed a partner.

Gareth glanced back, normally Ishtar would be prancing ahead of him, especially after a resounding victory like the one they’d just had, but there she was, trailing behind, quiet and fidgeting. He didn’t like it.

“Is something wrong Ishtar?” the Lopunny’s head snapped up, and shook her head, Gareth didn’t buy it, but he didn’t push her, she’s open up when she was ready. Besides, it would be night soon. The pair moved off the path and found a place to set up camp, Gareth erected his pup tent and started a fire, night had fallen when he finished and looked around to find Ishtar gone.

***

As her trainer set up camp, Ishtar slipped away. She needed a release, and she couldn’t wait any longer. She trotted to the edge of a pond; the light of the almost full moon played on the surface as she dropped beneath a nearby tree. Her small hand-paws rubbed between her legs, running through slick fur, they found her slit and began rubbing her dripping sex and aching clit. A small, needy mewl escaping her lips as she desperately sought release. She barely registered the splashing and opened her eyes to see a Golduck emerge from the pond. The kappa-like duck Pokémon stepped out of the water and approached the prone, shivering Lopunny.

Ishtar made no attempt to cover up or even stop playing with herself, in fact she widened her legs and let out another needy mewl, hoping it would entice him. And judging by the stiffening shaft emerging from the Golduck’s body he was eager to assist her. The Golduck grabbed her shapely hips and pulled her towards him, Ishtar whimpered as his slender cock bumped against her throbbing pussy, and bit back a loud moan as the duck Pokémon pressed his slick cock into her sex, sliding easily to the hilt. He pulled out and thrust back in, falling easily into a rhythm, the Golduck’s slick skin pressing into her fur as he fucked her.

When she came a few minutes later, the twitching and clenching of her tight pussy pushed the Golduck over the edge. His hips bucked several times as he blew his load inside her, semen spilling from her as he pulled out. Satisfied, the Golduck barely gave Ishtar a second look as he slipped back into the pond. Ishtar came down from her orgasm and groaned, the release had helped, but not enough, she needed more. Her hands slid back down, playing with her, now cum filled, pussy as she tried to push herself to a second orgasm.

A sound, a growl, pulled her from her task, twenty feet away a stood a Houndour, it’s eyes glowing orange like fire in the dark. The hellhound Pokémon let out another low growl, it wasn’t a threatening growl, Ishtar heard a tone in it. She rolled over onto all fours, pushing her round, furry, ass into the air. The Houndour approached, sniffing her slit, this is what had attracted him, the smell of Pokémon arousal, and the smell of sex and semen. His tongue lapped at her quivering lips, ignoring the Golduck cum, still dripping from it. Ishtar shivered as she felt his tongue against her pussy and pushed her hips up again, the Houndour got the message, he hopped onto her back, his searing cock caught pressed between her ass and his hot stomach. After a moment searching he found his mark and pressed into her, now well lubricated, passage.

The moment he entered her pussy the Houndour growled happily and began to fuck her, his thrust more intense than the Golduck’s had been, the almost unbearable heat of his larger cock almost too much for her. The Houndour’s swift, intense fucking quickly brought her to orgasm and as she shook from her release the Houndour took it’s chance. He pressed forward, trying to push his knot into her, eventually succeeding, Ishtar mewled again as her pussy stretched around the bulb of searing flesh. Now his thrusts were shorter, shallower, but they came at an increased rate, the hellhound pounding her harder than she’d ever been fucked before, and he came. Cum, hotter than the Golduck’s, filled her up, Ishtar’s mouth hung open, but no sound, save a small whine, escaped. The Houndour licked her furry cheek as his knot slowly deflated, and eventually he was able to pull out, Ishtar collapsing as the Houndour curled up on the ground happily. She rolled back over onto her back, thighs rubbing together, she still needed more.

***

Gareth froze as he reached the pond, Ishtar lay beneath a tree, a Houndour he’d never seen was curled beside her. But that’s not what surprised him, what did were her tiny hands, the were pressed between her thighs as they played with her pussy. Trying unsuccessfully to ignore Ishtar’s lewd behavior Gareth pulled out his Pokédex, pulling up the bio on Lopunnies, specifically their mating habits.

Lopunny Mating Habits-

_Lopunnies are built for sex, especially with creatures that are larger than they. Even when not in heat a Lopunny will likely have a high libido. If a Lopunny does not engage in regular sexual activity they will go into heat. It is unlikely that a Lopunny will go into heat if it is sexually active. A Lopunny’s sexual desire while in heat is among the strongest and most desperate of any Pokémon species, and the Lopunny will rut anything he/she can; including: Electivires, Rhydons, Mamoswines, or even their own trainer. Sometimes resulting in injury to the Lopunny._

Worry crept into Gareth’s heart, ‘Sometimes resulting in injury to the Lopunny’. Ishtar could take care of herself, Gareth knew that, but she could also get in over her head… What if this was one of those times?

In a moment he made his mind up, it would be… weird, but he couldn’t stand the thought of Ishtar getting hurt because she let a Rhydon go too far in her desperation; he had to help her. Gareth stepped out of the bushes.

“Ishtar? Sweetie.” Ishtar’s eyes shot open, she stopped what she was doing and tried to cover herself, but Gareth could still see her shiver with barely restrained lust. “It’s okay Ishtar,” he told the desperate Lopunny, “I know you’re in heat, and… I’ve decided, if you want me to I can help you.” Ishtar stared at him for a moment, unbelieving, before she shot up and pounced at Gareth. He staggered back at the impact of her smaller body against his. The Lopunny began to grind her core against Gareth’s covered crotch, a desperate mewl escaping her mouth. He pressed a kiss to her strangely human-like snout, picking up her shivering body before laying her down on the grass. Ishtar eagerly spread her legs for her trainer as he hesitantly stripped, she let out another mewl as Gareth’s semi-erect cock came into view. He positioned himself above her, gripping the adorable bunny-girl’s wide hips he pressed the tip of his cock between her soft furred, chocolatey brown thighs.

Another moment of hesitation later he pushed forward, his cock sliding easily into her warm, dripping, velvety sex. The Pokédex had been telling the truth when it said Lopunny’s were built for sex with creatures of varying size, she was noticeably smaller than he yet her pussy easily welcomed him, stretching around him before retightening. Gareth began to thrust, his right hand moving from her hip up to cradled her back, Ishtar cooed the look in her large doe eyes egging him on, his pace grew faster as he pushed the Rabbit Pokémon closer to her third release.

A movement out of the corner of his eye caught Gareth’s attention, he glanced over and saw the Houndour was awake, his head up as he watched Gareth fuck Ishtar. He didn’t seem to mind, which was a good sign, Houndour’s are territorial, but they acknowledge and follow strong trainers, and it would appear he had decided to follow Gareth. A soft paw-like hand on his chest brought Gareth back to the task at hand, Ishtar was so close, her quivering form said as much. He slipped his left arm up allowing him to pull her into a hug as he finally pushed her over the edge. He tightly held the spasming Lopunny to him as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm, finally reaching his own peak. Gareth groaned as he came inside her, Ishtar mewling again as she felt his hot seed fill her.

He pulled out of her, cum dribbling onto the grass, Ishtar opened her eyes, contentment and exhaustion evident in her gaze. She nuzzled his chest affectionately.

“Come on,” Gareth let go of her, standing and gathering up his clothes. “Let’s get back to camp.” He gathered the exhausted Lopunny up in his arms before turning to the Houndour, who had perked up. “You want to come to?” The Houndour barked and jumped up to follow him. “Want a name? Or is Houndour okay?... What about Garmr?” the Houndour barked again, “I’ll take that as a yes.”


	2. Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gareth finds that he may need help keeping Ishtar's lust in check.

Gareth awoke to a strange feeling, a warm wetness, and pleasure radiating from his crotch. The memories of the previous night flooded back and the realization of what was causing those sensations came to him. Gareth opened his eyes, the dim grey light of early morning filtered through the nylon fabric of his pup tent. On the ground next to his sleeping bag were five Pokéballs, including the most recently filled one containing Garmr, his new Houndour. Gareth lay atop his sleeping bag, as the night had been warm, and clearly situated between his legs was his Lopunny Ishtar. She had clearly pulled down his shorts and her head was bobbing in his lap, his cock disappearing between her lips as she blew him.

A line from his Pokédex flashed through his head, ‘Even when not in heat a Lopunny will likely have a high libido.’ Ishtar may have gone out of heat, but now her sexuality had been reawakened. He wanted to stop her, tell her it had been a one-time thing, but he knew she’d eventually go into heat again; besides he didn’t think he could stop her if he wanted. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Gareth had loved having sex with Ishtar and he wanted to keep doing it. So instead of stopping her, Gareth slipped a hand on the back of Ishtar’s chocolatey furred head, getting her attention.

“Morning Ishtar. You know, as much as I enjoy what you’re doing you should ask before doing these sort of thing… Not that I'm actually complaining.” He felt her hum happily in acknowledgement, the muffled sound vibrating through his cock in her mouth, before redoubling her efforts. Gareth groaned as more and more of his length disappeared into the petite bunny Pokémon’s mouth, before Ishtar drew back, keeping his head in her mouth, then pushed down, deepthroating his entire length and Gareth came. Ishtar pulled back as cum filled her mouth, her clever little tongue licking his head in time with the spurts.

When she released his cock he realized her was still hard, must have been a result of Ishtar’s Cute Charm Special Ability. But, whatever the cause, Ishtar wasted no time, hopping into her trainer’s lap and pushing herself down onto his erection. Gareth moaned as his cock sank into her sex; as tight, hot, dripping, and welcoming as it had been the previous night. Without waiting the lustful Lopunny began riding him cowgirl, bouncing on his cock with a speed and power no human could achieve. He winced as she rode him, his hand shooting out to grip her shoulder.

“Ishtar, wait. Not so rough, I’m not another Pokémon.” She stopped, and Gareth could see worry in her eyes, “It’s okay,” he sat up, pulling her close. “Just be gentler.” She nodded as he lay back and she started again, bouncing happily in his lap. His hands slipped up, gripping her broad hips for leverage and Ishtar let out a cooing chirp as he started to thrust up to meet her bounces. “Come on sweetie.” Moving one hand to rub her clit, “Cum for me.” Ishtar’s body jerked as the added stimulation finally pushed her over the edge, the small slender rabbit Pokemon bucking on his cock as she came. Gareth groaned as her sex flexed around him, and he came, semen spraying into his beloved Lopunny’s womb.

When she finally came down, Ishtar flopped onto his chest, breathing heavily. Gareth gently rubbed her soft furry back as he pulled his softening cock out. “That was great Ishtar! I love you, sweetie.” Ishtar looked up at her trainer, surprise evident in her eyes, but also happiness and love. Gareth pressed a kiss to her snout and the too lay there cuddling awhile as the sun rose.

“Come on, we she should get going.” The two got up, Gareth dressing, Ishtar cleaning the cum and fluids from herself, then Gareth packed up their small campsite and the two set off for Route 213. The day wore on as they eventually passed the Valor Lakefront, so far not encountering any battles.

Around midday the pair stopped for a break, moving off the road to the shade of a stand of trees. No one was around for miles, with the exception of a few wild Pokemon. As they rested Ishtar sidled up to her beloved trainer, eyes filled with lust. She reached out, planting one hand-paw on Gareth’s crotch. Gareth looked at her in shock; she was horny already?

“You need to mate again?” Ishtar nodded, rubbing his crotch, Gareth wasn’t sure he had another round in him today, but he couldn’t just leave her needing. Then an idea struck him, “Okay, but I need a rest, I’ll get some help.” The Lopunny cocked her head, inquisitively, as Gareth pulled out two Pokeballs. “Alright guys, time to come to the rescue.”

Two flashes of red light later and two quadrupedal Pokemon stood under the trees with them. Garmr, Gareth’s newly acquired Houndour; and a black and blue lion-like Pokemon, with glowing eyes, and a yellow star at the end of its tail. It was Androcles, Gareth’s Luxray, his first Pokemon. Behind Gareth, Ishtar licked her lips in anticipation. Gareth introduced Androcles to his new hellhound party-mate, then turned their attention to Ishtar. “Androcles, Ishtar was in heat recently,” the Luxray looked back at his trainer, he knew she had been, he had smelled the arousal and need coming from her, “And she needs our help.” Androcles’ ears perked up. “I need the two of you to mate with her. Is that okay with you Ishtar?” He glanced back to see the Lopunny nod emphatically. “What about you?”

He looked back towards Androcles, he didn’t need to ask Garmr, he already knew the Houndour was up for having sex with Ishtar. Androcles looked from Ishtar to their trainer, then nodded slightly.

“Good. Ishtar?” He turned to see the rabbit-girl already lying on the grass, shivering, her legs spread, glistening arousal dripping down the soft fur between her legs. Androcles circled around his trainer to his longtime party-mate’s side, his tapered, pink, feline cock sliding out of its sheathe. Garmr circled the other way, his thick, red, canine cock already unsheathed and fully erect. Ishtar looked from Androcles to Garmr, then she rolled onto all fours, wiggling her round, chocolatey furred butt in Androcles direction. She made a purring sound to Garmr, who approached and flopped onto the ground in front of her, rolling over to present it’s cock to her. Ishtar cooed as she leaned in, grasped the base of his cock and licked the head. The Houndour growled happily as the Lopunny took him into her mouth and began to blow him.

Androcles approached as Ishtar got to work, he sniffed her sex, then lapped at her puffy, dripping, folds. Satisfied by the muffled moan she let out, the Luxray mounted her, lined himself up, then pushed easily into her warm, wet, tunnel. Ishtar’s head continued to bob as she licked and sucked on Garmr’s cock; meanwhile, Androcles had found a rhythm in his thrusts as he pounded into the slender Lopunny.

Gareth, turned away from his rutting Pokemon, stepping back out onto the road, both to keep watch for anyone who might pass, and to get out of eyesight.

Ishtar shivered as she was fucked doggystyle by her Luxray teammate, moaning around her other teammate’s hot cock, stuffed into her mouth. Garmr, bucked his hips, eager for release, his knot bumping against Ishtar’s lips. Above the two, Androcles pushed the back of Ishtar’s head with his snout, as he continued to fuck her tight, velvety, pussy; the Luxray pushed her head forward just as Garmr bucked again, and the Houndour’s knot pushed into Ishtar’s mouth, swelling to its full-size. The rabbit Pokemon let out a muffled squeal as her mouth was knotted, Garmr’s furry stomach brushing her nose in time with his short thrusts, a few thrusts later and he came, pouring hot cum down the Lopunny’s throat. As Ishtar mewled around Garmr’s knot, Androcles leaned forward, gently biting her shoulder, and began to pound into her, harder and faster, she was close he was sure of it, and so was he. Eventually Ishtar managed to get the shrinking knot out of her mouth and moaned loudly; her tight, slender body jerking as she came. The flexing and quivering of her sex pushing Androcles over the edge, Ishtar yelped as a jolt of electricity ran from her partner’s cock through her, the jolt pushing her over the edge again. Androcles growled into her shoulder as he fucked her through both of their orgasms, spraying cum into her spasming vagina.

The spent Lopunny drooped as she came down from her orgasm, Androcles let go of her shoulder, letting her slump to the ground as he pulled out of her. A minute later for Gareth to came back from the road to find both Garmr and Androcles sitting, protectively, around their exhausted teammate. The trainer knelt down next to Ishtar, gently rubbing her head.

“Hey, sweetie. Did you have fun?” the Lopunny nodded, tiredly. “Good, what about you guys?” Garmr barked happily while Androcles gave a piercing, yet clearly satisfied look. Gareth nodded, gathering Ishtar up in his arms, they were near the coast and he had seen a secluded inlet where they could all wash from the days ‘activities’. “Come on guys.” He turned and began to walk the short distance to the inlet, Garmr and Androcles following close behind.


End file.
